


A Meeting in Lowtown

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Han'rel Mahariel: What Love Will Take [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: Three elves taken apart by the Blight, taking the first step back together again.





	

KEY

Han’rel (Mahariel)

_ Velanna _

Tamlen

_ Isabela _

**Varric**

**Ian (Hawke)**

**_Anders_ **

**_Merrill_ **

* * *

“Are we sure this is the right place? It seems seedy enough but there aren’t a whole lot of shems here,”

_ "We can go back outside and look at that body a little more Warden-Commander if you are truly uncertain about our Warden-Lieutenant’s navigational skills,” _

“Don’t get sassy, we’re here on a mission. You can’t tell me that you haven’t missed him too, just a little bit,”

“Can we just find a table? I feel naked with these shems staring at us.”

_ “We get it, you’re only naked for the Warden-Lieutenant, Warden-Commander please stop mentioning it,” _

“Velanna!”

“Well she’s not wrong Tamlen, but no it’s because I'm without my nice armor. I’ve gotten too used to wearing it around Vigil’s Keep. This proper garb is garbage,”

_ “Look, that drunkard is getting up, let’s take his table before he upheaves on it,” _

“I cannot believe you two,”

“C’mon Tamlen! Cheer up, we’re going to find our wayward Warden and bring him home!”

_ “Exactly Warden-Lieutenant, we’re going to find the cheeky asshole of a runaway, how are you not joyous at this?” _

“I’m nervous, I’m not sure I like this Han’rel,”

“I know vhenan, but we have to hope. Could you imagine? We could get both of them back?”

_ “I’m going to get drinks,” _

“Han’rel, I just, I don’t want this to be another Arlathvhen where Clan Sabrae has not been seen in almost ten moons,”

“I know emma lath, I know,”

_ “I hope you both like the watery shit ale of the shemlens Warden-Commander because that is all of what they serve here,” _

“Heh, thank you Velanna, it will take the edge off all the same,”

“To finding lost friends, then?”

_ “As you say Warden-Commander,” _

“Agreed,”

_ “Sorry for crashing in lovelies, but do I know you?” _

“Oh um, I’ve been in Ferelden for the last twenty-nine or so summers so I’m not sure,”

_ “You’ve lived in Ferelden for your whole life Warden-Commander,” _

“Ugh you two are awful at this, sorry ma’am, but unless you’ve been in Ferelden the last ten summers we’ve likely not met. Apologies,”

_ “Hah! Don’t call me ma’am, the name’s Isabela, formerly Captain Isabela but the title is a bit hollow now-a-days,” _

“Wait, Captain Isabela? Were you ever in Denerim right before the Battle of Denerim? Or do you know of The Pearl by any chance?”

_ “What were you doing in a brothel like that Warden-Commander?” _

“We were doing jobs, improving the reputation of the order mostly. But there was one night when Han’rel was first taught to play Wicked Grace,”

_ “I knew it was you! Your hair is longer but I’d never forget the face of the man who beat me at cards and then declined my bed!” _

“Dear Sylaise! Have a seat woman! I’ll have you know i’m still as sharp as I was when we first played!”

_ “Oh Mythal, not more Wicked Grace, Warden-Lieutenant make him play something else,” _

“Heh, you know that’s his favorite game Velanna. At least we convinced him to leave his deck at Vigil’s Keep,”

_ “Andraste, I’ve gone so long without a real challenge, this will be phenomenal! Who else wants to deal in?” _

“Just count those losers out they’ll only delay my victory,”

_ “Hmph,” _

“He isn’t wrong. It’s a blessing to see a friendly face here in Kirkwall, Isabela. How did you make it here?”

_ “Long story that one. You know me, Wardens, let’s just say that there was wine and a few dares involved hmm?” _

“I’ll have the full story out of you before the night is over Captain, don’t mistake that,”

_ “Just play Warden-Commander, the Warden-Lieutenant and I will look out for our new contact,” _

“Velanna relax, they’ll find us,”

_ “Contact? So of course you are all here on business then hmm?” _

“I wouldn’t say business exactly, but we are looking for someone,”

_ “A very stupid, annoying someone who will probably try to run as soon as he hears that we are in town and you know it Warden-Commander,” _

“Oh, I’d give him a little more credit than that, he might try to hear us out and make us think he’ll come back with us. Then, he’ll take off in the night,”

_ “Hah! I can’t decide if he’s a fugitive or your friend,” _

“Technically he’s both but we’re hoping that our friend will pull through,”

_ “I doubt that he’ll even show up tonight and just send someone else to tell us he isn’t here,” _

“Now, Velanna you’re just being cold. He’s a good man, if a bit shy of intelligence,”

_ “Well, I wish you three luck in finding your runaway,” _

**“Rivaini! Don’t tell me you’re slacking off to play cards already!”**

_ “Oh Varric, when would I ever slack at anything, hmm?” _

**“Mhm, sure. So who are your new friends?”**

“Call me Han’rel! This is my second-in-command Tamlen, and our friend Velanna,”

_ “I have a title and a mouth to introduce myself with, thank you, Warden-Commander” _

“Calm lethallan, he meant no harm by it,”

_ “And for your information Varric, they aren’t new friends, I met these two rascals back in Ferelden during the Blight,” _

**“During the Blight eh? I didn’t know you were in Ferelden at that time. What were you doing?”**

“We were stopping the Blight and beating Isabela at cards,”

_ “I was learning how to grill darkspawn with my powers,” _

“Only because we hadn’t come along yet, Velanna”

_ “Doesn’t matter what I was doing there, I was merely a side tale in these Warden’s grand tale. Why don’t you ask them about it Varric, I mean you have the Hero of Ferelden right here,” _

**“Wait so you mean to say that,”**

“Yup! It wasn’t that big of a deal, I mean it was either that or die anyway, might as well go out trying right?”

_ “Warden-Commander, literally you are the only person who would look at it that way,” _

“Regardless, we really don’t have time to tell the whole story, we’re here on other business. If we may ask, who are you?”

_ “Just right, who are you dwarf?” _

**“So cold Rivaini! Varric Tethras, professional storyteller and occasional businessman, at your service,”**

“Pleasure to meet you! Are you as good as Isabela at Wicked Grace? I need to practice against new people,”

_ “Only because you made playing the new recruits a part of their initiation, Warden-Commander” _

“Let him have a little fun Velanna, you know we’re going back to the Keep after this and he hates being there,”

_ “Oh please, you know I’m the only challenge you need sweetling,” _

**“Don’t let her fool you, I give as good as I get, don’t doubt that,”**

“Then deal him in Isabela!”

_ “This will never end, Warden-Lieutenant will you please remind him why we are actually here?” _

“You may be right, vhenan, we need to find the man with the plate armor and red scarf. Should Velanna and I split up while you remain here to look for him? He may be elsewhere in the establishment,”

_ “Red scarf and plate armor huh?” _

**“Sounds like you’re looking for the Champion of Kirkwall, aren’t you,”**

“Hmm, I wasn’t aware he had such a title as of now, but if that is our man Hawke then yes!”

_ “Warden-Commander!” _

“Oh emma lath,”

**“Well, looks as though you’re in luck my Warden friends, it seems the Champion has just walked in,”**

_ “Hey Hawke! Over here!” _

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing calling him over?”

_ “Well that is one way of fulfilling the objective,” _

“It seems that our friends know our contact, how, convenient,”

**“Varric, Isabela, I see you found our new friends,”**

_ “Why does everyone think they’re new friends of mine, I had friends before you lot!” _

**“Hush Rivaini, I think the big boys need to talk now,”**

“You hear that Tamlen, I’m a big boy now!”

_ “How did you end up in charge?” _

“Vhenan please, focusing,”

**“So now that the majority of us are here, would you like to explain what the point of sending children after me was? I have a very dangerous job and they could have gotten hurt. On top of that, I don’t take kindly to three Grey Wardens waltzing into my city and acting as if they can just command people around,”**

_ “Since when did Hawke assume control of Kirkwall?” _

**“Let the big guy talk, we’re just here to look impressive,”**

“Well you see, as the Warden Commander of Ferelden, I’m kind of allowed to conscript people to the Wardens. Don’t like to do it much, but I can. With kids if you just talk a bit about your adventures they really want to help. Particularly young elvhen children who grow up on tales of the Dalish wanderers. So yes, I paid them a few of the really shiny coins to send a message. The Wardens, are looking for one of their lost comrades, long thought dead by the rest of us. However, when a few of us came through the region a few summers past and met you including a few of your friends, one of them being described eerily similar to our missing Warden, well I had to investigate! I mean how could he just disappear like that on me, making me think he was dead like that after all the good times we had,”

_ “Warden Commander you took him to the Blackmarsh I don’t think that is a good time,” _

“Hush Velanna, we’ve all been to the Blackmarsh, it’s not that bad. Ok it is, but that couldn’t have been the reason he left, especially not without a goodbye to us or Ser-Pounce,”

**“What do you want with Anders? And don’t make me ask twice,”**

_ “Can’t they just take him? He’s been such a downer lately,” _

**“I don’t think Hawke’s gonna let them take his loverboy away so easily,”**

“Lover? You mean that you and Anders? Oh that is so exciting! Tell me you treat him well, he deserves nothing less you know. I’m so glad he’s found someone, all those half-hearted attempts at flirting with Velanna got tiresome after a while to be honest,”

_ “Warden Commander, you’re not focusing,” _

“What he means to say, is that what we want from Anders, is to know he is alright. And if he would be willing to come back with us to Ferelden, seeing as we didn’t imagine he’d been getting up to anything exciting. We thought he’d be lying as low as possible seeing how bad things are in Kirkwall here for mages,”

**“How did you even find out he was here? Why do you think he would even want to go back? You of all people should know how much he hates the Deep Roads!”**

_ “Getting a little flushed there tiger, let me grab you a drink,” _

**“Good call, I’ll come with,”**

“Well, we found out when Alistair came through here a few years back. He was investigating another matter but they had to come above ground in Kirkwall during the Qunari invasion, saw you and your crew in Lowtown. Didn’t recognize Anders since they had only met once or twice, came back, told Tamlen and I, and we weren’t sure enough to put resources into coming out here, but for other reasons we decided we need to come to the region anyway and why not try to find our wayward Warden like we wanted to? Also we decided that Vigil’s Keep, where mages live alongside everyone else as Wardens, where the Circle could not touch him, would be better than a city full of templars who make perfectly innocent mages, most all of whom passed their Harrowings, Tranquil for no other reason than existing,”

_ “Did we mention he left his cat with us? I want him to take his cat back, the bastard never liked me,” _

“Aside from Ser-Pounce, we also have been concerned about him being in Kirkwall due to his uh, companion you could say. While the Commander and I have no problem with someone like him amongst us, we know it could make things difficult for him here. Seeing as you two are lovers, I assume that you know and don’t care either. Hopefully you’re doing what you can to protect him, as we would at the Keep,”

**“How dare-!”**

**_“Ian!”_ **

“Anders!”

_ “Oh good, he made it,” _

“Well this might save us some time at least,”

**”How did you find out about this? I told everyone to keep you distracted, I even sent-”**

**_”Aveline told me! I know you did and I told Bodahn to not worry about it,”_ **

”Remind me to thank this Aveline,”

_ ”Noted Commander, does this mean he’s taking the hellbeast back?” _

”Hush up and drink your ale,”

**”I only meant to solve this without having to involve you, I know how much you hate the Deep Roads and I-”**

**_”So you thought keeping me out of a conversation about my life was a good idea? Ian, I deserve to make that choice! Yes you’re right I’d rather lick Fenris’ nasty feet, on second thought I wouldn’t. I’d prefer not going back to the Deep Roads or Amaranthine, but you should have talked to me first!”_ **

”I’m feeling rather ignored over here and I don’t like it,”

_ ”I’d rather not be the one getting the lecture Warden-Commander. It’s strange for him to speak and not hear about every one of his lurid fancies,” _

”Maybe he did find a statue of Andraste,”

**”Will you three please-!”**

**_”Don’t finish that they’ll get worse. //heavy sigh// Warden-Commander, Warden-Lieutenant, Velanna. I’ll assume you recently learned where Justice and I went to,”_ **

”Wait, so Justice is actually here? By the Creators how have you managed to keep him a secret here? Not to mention the smell must be horrendous by now unless you found uh-someone fresher? I doubt he’d like that though, but he was getting along with Aura fairly well, so maybe you sent Kristoff’s body back to her- wait. You didn’t, there’s no-! This is so exciting!”

_ ”I can’t believe it took you that long to figure it out Warden-Commander, he reeks like the corpse once did,” _

”No Velanna us non-mage folk have to deduce things without Keeper’s magic, our sincerest apologies. Anders, it truly is good to see you again, and I hope that our intrusion hasn’t caused any unrest,”

**”Unrest? You, three Grey Wardens including two veterans of the Fifth Blight, come here and demand a meeting with Kirkwall’s Champion and hope your intrusion hasn’t caused unrest?!”**

**_”Hush darling, it’s fine they were just looking for me,”_ **

”Exactly big man we we’re just looking for Anders so please, now that he’s actually here-,”

_ ”Your tongue is going to get you killed one day, Warden-Commander,” _

”Han’rel! The Keeper did not teach you to be so rude, imagine if poor messere Woolsley were here? I apologize, Champion, we truly did not intend to rattle the city with our appearance. We merely wished to find an old friend and comrade. Possibly have a few drinks or more,”

**”Oh I’m sure that is all you came to do, parading around in your flashy armour, it’s like you’re trying to make the city think there’s another Blight on the way but instead you’ve come to steal away the only reason Darktown hasn’t collapsed down there,”**

**_”Ian, they’re not going to steal me away, love, I promise. Just a few drinks, if you would please you know Corff likes you better than me,”_ **

**_”Oh Hawke! I’m so glad I got here before you left, I know I’m a bit late but. Oh, wait, weren’t we supposed to not let Anders know for some reason or other? I mean all you told me was to be here and not talk to Anders about it. I’m certainly glad you’re here though Anders!”_ **

”Dear Sylaise, Tamlen please tell me I’m not seeing things,”

_ “Warden-Commander what are you-” _

“Merrill? Mythal it’s really you isn’t it?”

**“How do you know Merrill?!”**

**_“Wait, Ian, I think we need to go get drinks. Now please.”_ **

**_“I thought you were both dead! How did you survive? I can’t believe-,”_ **

“Oh Creators, you’re real, you’re here oh Mythal you’re here, Tamlen! She’s here! I told you! I told you!”

_ “I’ll uh, go help getting those drinks,” _

“Yes vhenan you were right, you were right,”

**_“I-I thought! When that Warden-! Oh ma vhenan!”_ **

“Shhh shh sh I know, I know ir abelas Merrill oh emma lath we’re so sorry, we tried looking all over the Brecilian Forest but they told us the clan had gone overseas to escape the Blight and then with Amaranthine-,”

“It doesn’t matter, we’re together again, we’re together, we’re together, none of that matters right now,”

****


End file.
